Strange Desires
by S-I-T
Summary: What could possible bring these two rivles together, my imagination, that what! And remember review to get more!
1. Strange Desire

Strange Desires

"Oh Draco!" Moaned Harry as he leaned his head back while the blond boy worked his magic on Harry's growing erection.

"Now, now, you must be patient, Harry. Or else I'll make you beg," Said Draco as he grinned down at Harry.

"Please don't," Cried Harry, looking up at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Harry! Harry, get up," Said a voice from afar. Snapping his eyes open, Harry realized it was his best friend Ron Weasley, who was calling to him.

_It was a dream? No, it couldn't be!_ Thought Harry. It had seemed so real, so right. Glancing down as he shifted into a sitting position, on his bed, he realized that 'little Harry' had awoken at some point during his very life-like dream.

"Have a nice dream there mate?" Asked Ron, who had seen Harry's 'Mini Me'.

"Bugger off, you wanker," Said Harry, tossing a pillow at Ron, who ducked out of the way just in time.

"Oh yeah, I'm the wanker when you're the one having wet dreams," Said Ron returning the pillow with a more successful throw then Harry's.

"Come on. Let's get to the Great Hall before all the good food is gone," Ron said before exiting and heading for the Common Room where he'd wait for Harry.

Harry waited for the door to close then frowned at his sheet-clad lap. Damned dream. He was going to be late for breakfast because of it.

He settled back against the headboard of his four poster with a frustrated sigh. Once in a comfortable position, he took matters into hand - literally. He reached beneath the sheets and waistband of his boxers to grasp his erection and began a steady pace.

Visions of the tousled blond hair, parted red lips and the pupils of gray-blue eyes dilated with lust filled Harry's mind. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, his seed spilled onto his hand and inside of his boxers.

Harry caught his breath and roused to gather items for a severely needed shower. He traversed the short route to the showering room and sat fresh clothing and towels outside his stall.

As warm water cascaded over his body, he grabbed shampoo and washed, rinsed and repeated as necessary. He soaped up quickly then washed it away. Now fresh and squeaky clean, he shut off the water, toweled dry and dressed.

Harry met Ron and a Harassed looking Hermione in the Common Room.

"What took so long?" She asked.

Harry shared a look with Ron and tried to fight both a blush and a grin.

Hermione caught the exchange and turned to the portrait hole. "Boys," She muttered as she headed for the exit.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione neared the Great Hall, they came head-to-head with Draco Malfoy and his crew Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Mudblood, and the Weasel," Sneered Draco.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Said Ron.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Weasel." Said Draco.

"Well now," Said Professor Snape, walking up to them. "You're all behaving. Correct Mr. Malfoy?" Snape looked directly at Harry as he asked.

"Yes we were, Professor," Answered Hermione.

"That will be five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, for speaking when not spoken to," Roared Snape as he swept past them, leaving Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickering as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ugh, can you believe that? Five points for answering a question," Grumbled Hermione as she took a seat across from Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, we've lost more then that before!" Harry smiled at her before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah. Besides, Snape probably docked us five points because Professor Sprout wouldn't give him his morning blow job," Said Ron calmly.

Harry spat out his juice and Hermione's mouth fell open. "WHAT!" they asked in unison.

"What? You mean no one told you about Snape and Sprout shacking up together?" Ron looked shocked.

"No, When did that happen? And who told you?" Harry asked once he was able to find his voice.

"Fred and George owled me about it three weeks ago. Honestly, are you sure I didn't tell you?  
They shook their head and Ron continued, "Fred was at the Jabbering Jarvey - You know, that new pub they just opened? - Well, he over heard Dumbledore and Flitwick talking about how Snape and Sprout have been all _buddy-buddy _lately. Then, when George got there he went to the lavatory and the love-birds were in there in a rather _compromising _position." Ron shivered at the thought of the Professors doing the horizontal tango.

Right as Harry was going to ask Ron how long the two had been mating like bunny rabbits, Katie Bell and Alicia Spenitt came up to them.

"Harry hurry and finish eating, then get down to the pitch. Angalina booked a double practice session," Katie said just before the girls dashed off towards the doors leading outside.

"We should be going too, Ron," Hermione said hoping Ron understood what she'd left unspoken.

"But, 'Mione, we just got -" Started Ron as Hermione blushed and Harry coughed. "Oooh! Err...right. Sorry, mate, but my _services _are needed." Ron fought a blush as he led Hermione through the door.

Harry pushed his plate away. He loved his friends dearly, but he just couldn't eat when he knew they'd left to do that. He heaved a sigh and got up from his seat. He left the Great Hall and headed for the quidditch changing rooms. An extra long practice and the day was already beginning to exhaust him.

Once Harry arrived in the Gryffindor changing rooms, he walked over to his locker and extracted his practice robes. As he was pulling them over his head, he heard someone moving in the next row of lockers.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called. After a few moments of silence, Harry turned his attention back to his quidditch gear. _'I must be hearing things' _thought Harry.

As Harry finished dressing, he heard the noise again. "Ginny? Colin? I told you Colin, you can't take pictures of me when I'm undressing," called Harry as he slowly started to inch hi way closer to the source of the sound.

"Who ever you are, I'm coming..." said Harry with a pause as he looked around and grabbed the closest thing at hand. (It happened to be a banana left on a near by bench.) "And I'm armed too!" he said as he held his breath, scared at what might be lurking on the other side.

"Err...Don't come over here, I'm changing," called who-ever-it-was in a high girlish voice.

"Colin? Is that you?" asked Harry as he came out from behind the lockers, expecting to see the older Creevey. But instead, he was shocked and alarmed to see Draco Malfoy holding something in his right hand.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in our changing room?" Harry narrowed his eyes at what Draco was holding. "And why do you have a bottle of itching powder with you?"

"Well," he said, abandoning his fake girlish voice, "If you must know, I was about to get into your pants. At least I _was_ before you so rudely interrupted me."

Blushing slightly at the thought of having Malfoy going down his pants. His blush darkened a bit as his trousers tightened. Trying to change his stance so that Malfoy wouldn't notice the bulge, he shifted his feet.

"Erm, what are you going on about, Malfoy?"

"Dear Merlin, Potter," he said, registering Harry's reddening cheeks, "You don't honestly think I meant it like _that_, do you! I simply meant that I was going to put itching powder in your pants. And _not_ the ones you're wearing, perv, _these_ ones!" said Draco, holding up a pair of men's trousers.

"Uh, Malfoy, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but those aren't my pants. They're Ron's," said Harry snickering at Malfoy.

"I knew that," he said as he dropped the pants to the floor. "Shouldn't you be practicing, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"Yes. And I will just as soon as you swear that you will never try to get into my pants again," said Harry, blushing slightly at his comments.

"Hmm... Let me think about that for a minute," Draco said as he theatrically stroked his chin as though deep in thought. "No can do. Besides, if I didn't know any better I would swear that you _like _the idea of me being down your pants," Draco said, smiling coldly.

"What! Why the hell would you think that?" Stammered Harry, his blush deepening.

"Oh, come now, Potter. You're much too obvious, what with the way you keep blushing, I'd say you want this," said Draco stepping closer to the raven-haired boy.

Draco had come so close; Harry could feel his breath softly blowing against his cheek. Harry tried for a scornful voice as he said, "Please Malfoy. I want this just about as much as you do."

A low chuckle rumbled from the Slytherins throat and Harry's heart beat elevated at the sound.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that that's just your wand in your pocket and you aren't glad to see me." Draco's eyes darted significantly to the front of Harry's trousers then back to his eyes.

I...err," stammered Harry, suspecting that his blush would never be given the chance to fade.

"Come now, Potter," The blonde all but purred. "Let yourself enjoy what your body so dearly wants."

Draco gave Harry a firm and sudden shove, pinning him to the wall. A pair of lips crashed into Harry's and a hand darted up his shirt.


	2. Somethings Hiding in the supply closet

Within a matter of minutes Malfoy had gotten the raven-haired boy striped down to nothing but his pants and boxers. As Malfoy's hands traveled down towards the bottom of Harry's pants he suddenly let out a gasp.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?" Questioned Harry.

"Oh, come on Potter; quit being such a Gryffindor!" Breathed Draco as he placed a trail of light kisses down to the rim of Harry's trousers.

Finally Harry gave in and let the blond boy continue undoing his pants, and began to remove the last article of clothing that was acting as a wall holding back Harry's very hard erection. Just as Draco was about to remove Harry's boxers, he heard voiced growing closer to them.

"Malfoy, I think someone's coming" said Harry as he suddenly pushed Draco back causing the blond to fall backwards.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Called out a voice which Harry recognized as Ginny's.

"Uh, yeah Ginny, I'm changing, I'll be there in a few minutes" called Harry, grabbing Draco by the front of his robes and shoving him into the supply closet, closing the door just in time, as Ginny and Colin came into the changing rooms.

"Harry why are you still in here? Practice started a half-hour ago" said Ginny giving Harry a questioning look.

"I told you already, I was changing" answered Harry trying to act cool "Why are you two in here?" He asked trying to change the topic.

"Angelina wanted us to get the first aid kit from the supply closet; Katie got a bludger sent right at her" Ginny explained, moving closer to Harry who was still positioned in front of the supply closet.

"Uh, it's not in there, it's over on that bench" said Harry feeling relived that no one had put it away after the last quidditch game.

"Oh, thanks! And try to hurry if you can, Angelina is getting a little mad!" Said Ginny, as she and Colin exited the changing room. Once Harry was sure the two were out of earshot he let a rather angry Draco out of the closet.

"In all my life as a Malfoy, I've never been shoved into a closet!" Ranted Draco.

"I had no other choice Malfoy; they would have seen you!" Began Harry, feeling sad that Ginny, and Colin had ruined the moment the two boys were about to engage in.

"We'll see, Meet me at the lake tonight at eight o'clock sharp" said Draco as he walked part Harry and left the changing rooms with a sly grin on his face.


End file.
